


To Live for a Day

by LucinaBlade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Extremely erratic updates, Gay, I apologize in advance, It's been a hot minute since I wrote anything, M/M, PLEASE be mindful of trigger warnings, Romance, They Both Die At The End - Freeform, book AU, book crews to Adam Silvera, ereri, my beta-readers are fucking awesome, riren - Freeform, trigger warnings to change later, uhhhh I kinda snatched the plot from a book but it's really not that much like the original work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucinaBlade/pseuds/LucinaBlade
Summary: Loosely based on the novel They Both Die at the End by Adam Silvera.In 24 hours, Levi Ackerman will be dead. His last day of life is his to live, and he's got a choice. Stay in his apartment all day awaiting his appointment with the reaper...Or take a chance, risk everything for one day of really living.But... to really live for a day, you've got to have a partner in crime, someone with you to the end of the line.A whirlwind match leads to a whirlwind romance, questioning if it's really possible to fall in love in a day, especially with death on the line.It's my first time writing in a while and chances are my updates will be VERY erratic. But nonetheless, thanks for taking a chance on this. It's been stuck in my head for a hot minute and I had to start writing it before I was driven wholly insane.As always, I don't own any of the characters. I wish I was as cool as Isayama, but alas, I am but a mere mortal toying in the world of gods.Please be mindful of trigger warnings!! They will likely change throughout the story and any new warnings will preface the chapters they are in. Stay safe friends.





	To Live for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to my brain. It's been a long time and I do sincerely apologize, my friends. I'll go ahead and tell you all that I blame my absence on a severe depressive episode that's lasted me 9 months (and if I'm being honest I'm still at least half in there) and some pretty crazy drama in the family. It's a mess, and writing just hasn't been something I've been able to devote energy to. I've missed it dearly, as rocky as it is to get back into it now.  
But I'm back! I can't promise you guys any degree of consistency when it comes to updates, but I promise I'll do my best to keep creating content for everyone. Writing is, to put it bluntly, a big dream for me. I want to prove to the people who love me that I'm still standing.   
Huge thanks to my amazing beta-reader, who always tells me if my work is shit before I even think about posting it. Or lies to me and tells me it's good anyway. She's my writing common sense filter, and has been now for almost 4 years. Everybody say hi! And as always... thanks to my best friend and LOML. He's never gonna read this but hey, he deserves some thanks and credit for loving this side of me.   
Without further ado (because I've been putting this off tbh), have some god-awful fan fiction, friends.

“When Christ calls a man, he bids him come and die.”  
—Deitrich Bonhoeffer

The call came shortly after midnight.  
A hand fumbled across the smooth. surface of the nightstand, awkwardly reaching for the vibrating cellphone. Yanking it off the charger, a head groggily pokes out from under neatly arranged sheets. The number, while not saved in his phone, looks familiar. Too familiar.  
His hands begin to shake as he slides a finger across the screen to accept the call.  
And the phone nearly falls from his grasp when he hears the voice on the other end.  
“Good morning. This call is intended for a Mr. Levi Ackerman. Have we reached the correct number?”  
He’s mute. His mouth opens and shuts. Desperately, he wants to answer. Wants to scream that they’ve dialed the wrong number.  
But they don’t make mistakes.  
“Sir, please confirm your identity.”  
“Y-yes. You’ve reached Levi Ackerman.”  
“Very good, sir. You are being notified of your demise within the day. We are very sorry to inform you of your untimely passing, but please rest assured that we have services in place to ease you into the process.”  
He stops listening as the voice on the other end drones. Counseling, funeral planning, ways to contact loved ones. It’s all a blur.  
He’s going to die.  
“Fuck off,” he grumbles into the phone. “Shouldn’t have woken me up for this bullshit.”  
With that, he lazily drops a thumb on the end call button, plugging his phone back in and tucking the covers up to his chin. If it’s the last time he’s going to sleep, he might as well enjoy it.  
But sleep doesn’t come. Of course he couldn’t even be that lucky on his last day.  
With a grunt, he hauls himself out of bed, shucking his pants and shirt off. His boxers join them on the floor as he steps into his adjoining bathroom, not bothering with the light. His hands move mechanically; lathering his dark hair with shampoo, washing his body, the warm water doing little to soothe his racing mind.  
He’s going to die.  
The thought won’t leave his mind, even as the scent of spearmint and musk fills his nose. Even as his hands trace the contours of his body, rinsing away the soap and sweat. Even as he steps from the shower, rubbing a towel on his bare skin.  
His sigh fills the dark room. It’s going to be a long day. 

With less time than he’d like, he shuffles into the living room. Just past 2, reads the clock on his microwave. Levi’s eyes drooped, clouded with the haze of a warm shower and sleep. His hands found their way to the power button on his laptop. There was no avoiding this: Levi needed to prepare for his death.  
The thought remained an uncomfortable nuisance. The Citizen’s Registry website eventually led him to a soft blue site. This was where the dying prepared for the end. With a sigh, he navigated to the funeral planning page. The straightforwardness of it all was nauseating; the idea of his answers being fulfilled within the next 24 hours even more so.  
In less than 24 hours, his body would be burned or buried. And it all depended on his answer to question 17.  
He numbly finished his funeral preferences, submitting them to the database. A condolence message filled his screen, and was promptly ignored. More than enough people would already be commenting on his expiration date soon enough, and a message from the CD was easy enough to ignore. For Levi, that was the best course of action.  
Ignore the reality for as long as possible.  
Which was why he ignored the pop-up advertisement for counseling and faith services. And the one for funeral e-vites. However, one ad did catch his eye. Something he’d seen advertised around but never bothered to give a second thought.  
The advertisements for FinalMatch.  
Advertised as a way for the dying to meet up and spend their last hours with a companion, FinalMatch had gained a reputation as a lazier version of Tinder, marketed toward the half-dead.  
Levi had always found the idea asinine. And yet…  
His pointer seemed to find its way over to the link. And his finger tapped it. Levi felt only half-conscious of the decision to do so.  
He half-assed a profile. Hardly put in any effort. His profile photo was the blank-faced image on his work lanyard- he’d have to call them later and let them know he wouldn’t be in anymore- his bio left blank, and all but the required sections avoided altogether.

Over the next half-hour, Levi occasionally refreshed the page. And over said half-hour, Levi grew to understand why FinalMatch was called the Tinder of the Damned. He, within the first half-hour of membership, had received three photos of dicks (none of which attracted his fancy), a boob pic, a couple requests to meet and fuck, and a couple messages that seemed maybe half-sincere.  
And of course… the pickup line about the cure to death being in someone’s pants. FinalMatch’s reputation preceded it: truly, it seemed like a hopeless venture. Just before Levi shut his laptop, one final notification chimed from his browser. 

And Levi had nothing better to do than answer it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wow. That sucked. But it's okay because the best way to get better at writing is to just fucking do it. If you'd like to listen to some of the music I like to listen to when writing/daydreaming about the plot of this fic, feel free to hit up my playlist. Linked below.  
As always, I own none of these characters.  
...yet.  
I'M KIDDING DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.  
https://open.spotify.com/playlist/79NKyiVcmhPLf5gPtSKrUu?si=npUQRp4aSxy3NRyLxt9A-A  
^^^The playlist link^^^  
I love you guys. Thanks for the support.  
Also?? Follow my Tumblr. Same as my AO3 username. Hmu. I love talking to people.


End file.
